There has been a game generally known for many years as the “othello game.” Since its inception as a TV game, it has also been enjoyed as a TV game. Even nowadays, it can be played as a competition game on a personal computer, see www website othello.gamespace24.net [searched as of Jul. 15, 2003].
Other than the othello game, there is known to be a class of competition games which are played by a plurality of players sharing one TV screen. Particularly, “Mario Party®,” which is marketed by the applicant, see www website nintendo.co.jp/ngc/gmpj/what/index.htm [searched as of Jul. 15, 2003], and the like, which contain a lot of relatively small-scale games (“mini games”) in which players take points from or compete with one another with different game characters operated by the players, so that the games can be played more enjoyably.
In the othello game, however, the development of the game is monotonous because it is prescribed so that players can place their pieces on the board whenever their turns come, that is, that the players place their pieces on the board in turns.
In addition, in a common party game, because a plurality of players compete with one another while playing respective mini games concurrently, the development of competition depends on the differences in competence (i.e., skill in playing games) between the players. Consequently, if the difference in competence between the players is large, a player of great competence will hold an overwhelmingly dominant position from start to finish, making the development of the game so one-sided that the enjoyment of the game will be spoiled.
Therefore, a feature of the illustrative embodiment is to realize, in connection with a game in which a plurality of players strive with one another to obtain as many partial areas as possible from among a plurality of partial areas constituting a predetermined area displayed on a game screen, a game where the development of the game does not become monotonous and where each player can enjoy playing the game even when the difference in competence between the players is large.
To attain the feature above, the illustrative embodiments have adopted the following features. Note that the reference numerals within parentheses, which are provided only for showing correspondences to drawings to facilitate the understanding of the exemplary embodiment, do not restrict the scope of the exemplary embodiment in any manner.
A game apparatus according to a first aspect of the illustrative embodiments is a game apparatus for executing a game in which a plurality of players strive with one another to obtain one or more partial areas from among a plurality of partial areas constituting a predetermined area displayed on a game screen, and the game apparatus comprises a plurality of operation means (18) to be operated by separate players, obtained partial area storage means (78) for storing a partial area obtained by each player as an obtained partial area, partial area choice means (30), single-player-mode game execution means (30), and obtained partial area adding means (30). The partial area choice means allows each player to choose a partial area in turns (S12). The single-player-mode game execution means, when a partial area is chosen, executes a single-player-mode game for a player who has chosen the partial area (S15). The obtained partial area adding means stores, as an obtained partial area of the present player, the partial area chosen by the player who has played the single-player-mode game in the obtained partial area storage means, depending on the result of the single-player-mode game (S20).
In a second aspect based on the first aspect, the single-player-mode game execution means chooses one single-player-mode game at random from among a plurality of previously-prepared single-player-mode games and executes the chosen single-player-mode game (S13).
In a third aspect based on the first aspect, the game apparatus further comprises stipulated number storage means (78) for storing a stipulated number which is assigned to each partial area, and stipulated number update means (30, S18) for reducing the stipulated number for the partial area as stored in the stipulated number storage means if the result of the single-player-mode game executed when the partial area is chosen satisfies a predetermined requirement, wherein: if a player plays a single-player-mode game and the result of the single-player-mode game satisfies the predetermined requirement, the single-player-mode game execution means executes another single-player-mode game for the same player in succession; if a player plays a single-player-mode game and as a result the stipulated number for a partial area in the stipulated number storage means becomes zero, the obtained partial area adding means stores the partial area as an obtained partial area of that player's in the obtained partial area storage means; and if the result of the single-player-mode game does not satisfy the predetermined requirement or if the stipulated number for a partial area in the stipulated number storage means becomes zero, the partial area choice means allows the next player to choose a partial area. Here, the “predetermined requirement” may vary with each single-player-mode game.
In a fourth aspect based on the third aspect, the game apparatus further comprises play history information storage means (74) for storing, as play history information, a playing result of a single-player-mode game played by a player, wherein, based on the play history information stored in the play history information storage means, the single-player-mode game execution means executes a single-player-mode game with an increased speed of game progress as the number of single-player-mode games the player has played in succession increases.
In a fifth aspect based on the third aspect, different stipulated numbers are initially assigned to at least two of the plurality of partial areas in the stipulated number storage means.
In a sixth aspect based on the third aspect the game apparatus further comprises obtained partial area change means (30, 62) for changing, in the obtained partial area storage means, a partial area of a player which is sandwiched between a partial area added by the obtained partial area adding means and a partial area which is already possessed by a player who has obtained the added partial area to become an obtained partial area of the player who has obtained the added partial area, wherein, the predetermined area and the plurality of partial areas are rectangular areas, and in the stipulated number storage means, a larger stipulated number is initially assigned to a partial area (P1) placed in a corner of the predetermined area than for a partial area placed in a non-corner location of the predetermined area.
In a seventh aspect based on the first aspect, the single-player-mode game execution means executes a single-player-mode game having a degree of difficulty which varies according to the number of obtained partial areas of each player as stored in the obtained partial area storage means.
In an eighth aspect based on the first aspect, the game apparatus further comprises play history information storage means (74) for storing, as play history information, a playing result of a single-player-mode game played by a player, wherein the single-player-mode game execution means executes a single-player-mode game having a degree of difficulty which varies according to the play history information stored in the play history information storage means.
In a ninth aspect based on the first aspect, the game apparatus further comprises obtained partial area change means (30, 62) for, if a player newly obtains a partial area and the newly obtained partial area is in a predetermined positional relationship with respect to an obtained partial area of another player, changing, in the obtained partial area storage means, the obtained partial area of the other player to become an obtained partial area of the player who has newly obtained the partial area.
In a tenth aspect based on the first aspect, the game apparatus further comprises: all-player-mode game execution means (30, S41) for executing an all-player-mode game which is capable of being played concurrently by all of the plurality of players in response to a prescribed number of partial areas having been obtained; and pilfering process means (30, S43) for changing, in the obtained partial area storage means, an obtained partial area of a player to become an obtained partial area of another player based on the result of the all-player-mode game.
In an eleventh aspect based on the first aspect, the game apparatus further comprises: victor determination means (30, S24) for, when all of the plurality of partial areas contained in the predetermined area have been obtained by the plurality of players, determining one player of the plurality of players as a victor (e.g., a player who has obtained the greatest number of partial areas, or a player who has obtained a previously-designated partial area) by considering the partial area or areas obtained by each player; and special game execution means (30, S26) for executing a single-player-mode special game which is executed for the victor on a game field corresponding to the predetermined area in which only portions corresponding to the obtained partial areas of the victor are made visible.
A storage medium according to a twelfth aspect of the illustrative embodiments is a storage medium storing a game program for causing a computer in a game system to execute a game in which a plurality of players strive with one another to obtain one or more partial areas from among a plurality of partial areas constituting a predetermined area displayed on a game screen, wherein, the game system includes a plurality of operation means (18) to be operated by separate players and obtained partial area storage means (78) for storing a partial area obtained by each player as an obtained partial area, and the game program causes the computer to function as partial area choice means, single-player-mode game execution means, and obtained partial area adding means. The partial area choice means allows each player to choose a partial area in turns (S12). The single-player-mode game execution means, when a partial area is chosen, executes a single-player-mode game for a player who has chosen the partial area (S15). The obtained partial area adding means stores the partial area chosen by the player who has played the single-player-mode game as an obtained partial area of the player in the obtained partial area storage means, depending on the result of the single-player-mode game (S20).
In accordance with the game apparatus of the first aspect, in connection with a game in which a plurality of players strive with one another to obtain one or more partial areas from among a plurality of partial areas constituting a predetermined area displayed on a game screen, a game is realized whose development does not become monotonous and which each player can enjoy playing even when the difference in competence between the players is large. Specifically, the development of the game does not become monotonous as it would in the othello game because, although each player chooses a partial area in turns, even if a turn to choose a partial area comes to a player, it still depends on the result of a single-player-mode game whether the player can obtain the partial area. Moreover, whether the player can obtain the partial area depends solely on whether the player will successfully clear the single-player-mode game, rather than whether the player is more skilled in playing games than other players. Therefore, even if the difference in competence between the players is large, the development of the game does not become one-sided (i.e., only one particular player continuing to obtain more and more partial areas), and each participating player can enjoy playing the game.
In accordance with the game apparatus of the second aspect, a player is unable to know which single-player-mode game he or she will play until the single-player-mode game is actually started. As a result, there is an enjoyment derived from the unpredictability as to which single-player-mode game will be played. Moreover, the development of the game can be prevented from becoming monotonous.
In accordance with the game apparatus of the third aspect, the number of times a single-player-mode game should be played to obtain a partial area is predetermined with respect to each partial area, so that a partial area which can be obtained relatively easily and a partial area which can be obtained with more difficulty will arise. As a result, strategic thoughts are required in choosing a partial area.
In accordance with the game apparatus of the fourth aspect, when a partial area which still has a large stipulated number is chosen, the degrees of difficulty of single-player-mode games gradually become higher as a player continues to succeed in more single-player-mode games. As a result, a sophisticated strategy will be required in choosing a partial area. For example, the player will be faced with the difficult question of whether to attack a high-stipulated-number partial area which is difficult to obtain or to safely obtain a partial area whose stipulated number is small.
In accordance with the game apparatus of the fifth aspect, a strategy will be required in choosing a partial area. For example, a player will be faced with the difficult question of whether to attack a high-stipulated-number partial area which is difficult to obtain or to safely obtain a partial area whose stipulated number is small.
In accordance with the game apparatus of the sixth aspect, the stipulated numbers for the partial areas placed in the corners of the predetermined area, which cannot be sandwiched between partial areas of another player's, are set to be larger than those for the other partial areas. As a result, in the situation where a player can take a partial area(s) from another player by sandwiching them with his or her own partial areas during the game, amore sophisticated strategy will be required in choosing a partial area. For example, the player will be faced with the difficult question of whether to attack a high-stipulated-number partial area in a corner, which is difficult to obtain but which cannot be sandwiched by partial areas of another player's, or to safely obtain a low-stipulated-number partial area, which can be taken by another player easily. Notably, if a player attempts to obtain a partial area for which a larger stipulated number was assigned compared to other partial areas, and he or she fails to clear a second or later mini game of the mini games to be cleared for obtaining that partial area, it follows that a situation advantageous to other players emerges, which is to the player's disadvantage, because the right to choose a partial area is transferred to another player in a situation where the stipulated number for the partial area has been reduced by the number corresponding to the number of times the player has cleared a mini game. Thus, a strategy will be required in choosing a partial area.
In accordance with the game apparatus of the seventh aspect, the degree of difficulty of a single-player-mode game can be changed according to the number of obtained partial areas of each player. Therefore, by increasing the degree of difficulty of a single-player-mode game when a player attempts to newly obtain a partial area, as the number of partial areas already obtained by the player grows, for example, it becomes unlikely that the game develops so one-sidedly that only a particular player obtains most of the partial areas. Thus, each player can enjoy playing the game.
In accordance with the game apparatus of the eighth aspect, the degree of difficulty of a single-player-mode game can be changed according to the playing result(s) of a single-player-mode game(s) played by each player in the past. Therefore, for example, the game apparatus may be arranged so that each time a player fails to clear a single-player-mode game, the degree of difficulty of a single-player-mode game the player will play the next time is reduced. This prevents the problem of discouraging a player from playing a mini game because the degree of difficulty of the mini game is much too high for the ability of the player. Conversely, the degree of difficulty of a single-player-mode game may be increased as the number of single-player-mode games the player has successfully cleared increases. As a result, a player who is skilled in playing the single-player-mode games can be kept from becoming bored with the game due to his or her being able to clear single-player-mode games too easily, and, in addition, the game can be prevented from developing so one-sidedly that only the player obtains most of the partial areas.
In accordance with the game apparatus of the ninth aspect, it is possible to provide more thrilling game developments since a losing player may suddenly outdo the other players by taking partial areas already obtained by another player from him or her.
In accordance with the game apparatus of the tenth aspect, in the situation where a particular player is leading over the other players, it is possible to give a losing player a chance to reverse the situation. Therefore, it is unlikely that the game develops so one-sidedly that only a particular player obtains most of the partial areas. Thus, each participating player can enjoy playing the game.
In accordance with the game apparatus of the eleventh aspect, a player can play a special game in a more advantageous condition by achieving a victory with more partial areas having been obtained by him or her. Therefore, even in the situation where it is almost evident that a particular player will become the victor while partial areas are still being strived for by the players, the particular player will still want to obtain more partial areas, while the other players will strive to prevent it. Thus, each player can continue to enjoy the game to the end.
In accordance with the storage medium of the twelfth aspect, in connection with a game in which a plurality of players strive with one another to obtain one or more partial areas from among a plurality of partial areas constituting a predetermined area displayed on a game screen, a game is realized whose development does not become monotonous and where even when the difference in competence between the players is large, each player can enjoy playing the game.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the illustrative embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments presented herein when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.